


Correspondence

by LooNEY_DAC



Series: LooNEY_DAC's SSSS Post-Canon Thingies [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Mostly from Emil, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooNEY_DAC/pseuds/LooNEY_DAC
Summary: A series of letters from Emil to Lalli.





	1. Part I

Year 105, Spring

Lalli,

It’s hard for me to believe it, but ten years have passed since we last saw each other at the Björköfjärden Station. I am fine, and I hope you are also doing well. 

The monsters have been very quiet this year, and my unit has successfully cleansed more land in this cycle than in any other, and, I’m happy to say, with the lowest losses in many cycles. The Press played it up when they found out, and the PR man here made some of us go to all sorts of dinners and such, but I find I’ve had a surfeit of such things since our return.

Our cleansing has brought us to the outskirts of Värmland County, and there are rumors flying everywhere that High Command is planning something huge, should the monsters remain as quiet as they have so far. One wild tale I heard bruited was that we would soon be cleansing Karlstad, of all places!

I should explain, as you are probably unconcerned with places so far away when you have so much to deal with at home. Karlstad was one of the Great Old Cities, sitting where our longest river meets our greatest lake. The Dalahästen runs nearby, but not close enough to justify retaking the city. If anything, the city of Kristinehamn would be a better choice, as it all but abuts the line. But such matters are not for me to say.

If you would be so kind as to send me a few lines in return on how things go with you and yours, I would be most appreciative. My Uncle Torbjörn and Aunt Siv send their regards.

Your friend,  
Emil “the Messy Swede” Västerström  
*  
Year 105, Summer

Lalli,

Pass along my thanks to Tuuri for the long letter on all the comings and goings at Keuruu. We have been preparing so intensely for this next cycle that sometimes it seems to fill our whole world, and so it is good to hear of the “mundane” things still going on outside. During a recent mess-time, I read the part about Onni and the Cursed Machine to my table-mates; upon looking up, I found the whole company was gathered ‘round to hear. I have since read other parts to them; it’s become a silly little tradition among us.

It would seem some of the rumors have been borne out: we are, indeed, to try to retake Kristinehamn in this cycle, as a preliminary to our long-term goal of Karlstad. The man from the High Command had an odd, feverish glint in his eyes when he told our assembly this, and that perhaps was why my stomach lurched. I cannot help but think that High Command may be planning to overreach itself--but, in the end, they know best what the Cleansers as a whole can do.

Your compliments on my improved Finnish writing are, naturally, undeserved: there’s a nice young woman in my unit who translates both Finnish and Icelandic for me, a Fenno-Swede who joined the Cleansers a year or two back. In many ways, she reminds me of you and Tuuri. (The last sentence made her blush.)

Please do not take my praise of Tuuri’s loquacious letter as a criticism of your own; I’m happy to read even the briefest of lines from you.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström


	2. Part II

Year 106, Winter

Lalli,

I don’t know whether this will reach you, but I desired to try, at least, to let you know why your letters have gone unanswered for so long. I hope to still be alive when you read this, but I cannot guarantee it.

They sent us to Karlstad, against all sanity, and _of course_ this has been the mildest, warmest winter since Kastrup--which this all too closely resembles, believe me. My unit has had the fortune to take and garrison one of the islets, where we’ve made a redoubt--our own version of a nest, if you will. Many times, we have had to sortie to the main city in aid of our fellows there, or simply to keep our connections open to the rest.

The monsters have decided to make up for last year’s inactivity, and then some. We are surrounded and under near-constant assault, even here on the islet. Fortunately, almost the whole of the Cleansers are here, so all the best fighters and leaders are with us, which helps. Unfortunately, almost the whole of the Cleansers are here, so there’s no one left to come get us. It has been noticed that none of the High Command have graced us with their presence for quite some time.

Let Tuuri know I’m still reading bits of her letters to the unit; it seems more and more essential as our circumstances worsen. And of course I treasure your notes as well. Hopefully, you’ll receive this and know that.

Your imperiled Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström

*  
Year 106, Spring

Lalli,

Well, we survived, thanks to winter finally arriving. When it finally came, it came with a vengeance. Many people are saying the storm we escaped through was the worst since Before the Rash, though how they’d know is anyone’s guess. It was certainly fierce enough to cover our mad flight back to Kristinehamn and safety. It was rather odd in how it seemed to spring up from nowhere, but nonetheless welcome, for all that. You might call it ‘the gods deigning to smile upon the godless Swedes’, or some such.

They’re calling me ‘the Hero of Karlstad’, if you can believe it, when all I did was to ensure we all ran away safely: first, after the Command Post was destroyed, to my islet redoubt with as many of the other groups as we could get to; and second, out of the city completely once the weather turned in our favor. No, the heroes of Karlstad were those who we had to leave behind: almost half of the entire Cleanser organization, sent to fight and die like rats in a trap.

I shall not bother you with more of these maudlin sentiments; suffice it to say that I am still whole in body, unlike many of my fellows, such as my Fenno-Swede friend who helps me write to you, Marta Kiianmies. She was badly wounded in her left leg during the great retreat, and it will probably need to be amputated. So much has been lost.

My own Finnish reading is much improved; I’ve been studying a ragged old copy of the _Kalevala_ now and again, as well as a book of old Finn proverbs. It makes re-reading your letters much nicer. As for writing, I’m still dependent upon Marta for most of the correct declensions, as you Finns seem to love them so.

I’m glad you’re still writing back, and I hope we can arrange to see each other someday. You’ve already seen Mora, so by rights I should come to Finland, either to Keuruu or to Saimaa. Well, we’ll see what happens when my life slows down a bit in Summertime.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström


	3. Part III

Year 106, Summer

Lalli,

My worst fears have been realized. I shan’t be able to visit your undoubtedly lovely country for quite some time, as I have just been ‘promoted’ to a supposedly high-level position in the Recruiting Section; but with duties not unlike those I had upon our return, it would appear I’m to be a glorified trained monkey at various ‘events’ across Sweden for the foreseeable future. If I enclosed a copy of my weekly schedule, you simply wouldn’t believe it.

It seems my reward for ‘saving the Karlstad Expedition’ is to be desk-bound hereafter. Your point that no one likes to be made to look a fool, especially when true, has decidedly been borne out. Somehow, most of the bunglers at High Command have survived the disaster, and have had the effrontery to force me to join their ranks. I shall be watchful, as you have advised, though; if they try to make me complicit in another Karlstad, I shall slither out of it as easily as they did.

The one bright spot in my assignment is Marta. She wound up losing the leg, and can no longer serve in the ranks, so I made her my administrative assistant. She is also useful as a visual reminder, both to me and to others, of what so many Cleansers have sacrificed for Sweden.

As you can tell by this I encountered, my Finnish improves, but much slowly. Marta wanted to place upright that last, but I want you seen my unhelped words, silly as they are. Please continue writing, even if I’m slow to answer.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström

*  
Year 106, Fall

Lalli,

So...

Um.

Marta and I are wed!

I’m still a little stunned by how quickly it all went, honestly. We were just kind of resting between ‘events’ in the office one day, talking over the schedules, and suddenly I somehow asked, and she accepted. After that, I’m not sure either of us had time to take a breath before the ‘honeymoon’, which was entirely PR-driven, of course.

We still plan to go to Finland at the next opportunity, naturally. Marta wants to meet you, and I definitely want you to meet her. The higher-ups will have to give us some time off soon, and we have more than enough funds, so look for another letter with our itinerary soon!

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström


	4. Part IV

Year 107, Summer

Lalli,

Enclosed find photo of 7 lbs, 4 oz reason we haven’t made it to Finland yet. We have named him Torbjörn Aukusti Lalli Emil, or Aku.

The day of his birth, nine months to the day after our wedding, was most trying for me, as Marta had a difficult time of it. I very nearly burst with worry before it was over; then, I very nearly burst with pride at the sight of my son.

My son.

I could fill page after page about him, if he’d let me with his constant infant demands. Of course, Marta’s hand would fall off from translating it all, but she’d do it anyway to crow about little Aku. I shall keep this brief, though, for all our sakes.

He’s quite curious about the unfamiliar world around him, and sometimes it’s a delight to just watch him work something out. He’s also trying to ensure neither of us sleeps until he’s a teen, which almost keeps me from going insane with fear. Will I be a good father to him? He’s _so tiny._

As I mentioned, the pregnancy and delivery were difficult for Marta, and we’ve had a succession of idiot teens in to try to aid her with the babe. Oh, how I wish I could find someone with their stamina but the wisdom of Marta’s old, narcoleptic nanny! My uncle Torbjörn, of all people, has been trying to assist (though it may be because the teens, though idiots, are well-favored enough, and poor Siv dead nearly a year now), but he also wears out quickly.

Will try to send more letters as time permits.

Your sleep-deprived friend,  
Emil Västerström

*  
Year 108, Winter

Lalli,

Well, Aku enjoyed your last letter so much that we had to rescue it from him no less than three times yesterday. Fortunately, I transcribed it after the first incident, so its ragged corners represent less of a loss than otherwise. I’ve adopted the habit of transcribing our complete correspondence in a journal of sorts; it’s really the closest thing to a diary that I’ve ever kept, and I enjoy rereading some of our older exchanges every now and again.

As you will see by the changed return address, my small family has moved to Sollerön, as I feel the need to ensure that my travels are constrained once I must resume my duties, and the mandatory 2 week entry quarantine would assist in that. The people here are rather snobbish, but my status as “the face of the Cleansers” has ensured that Marta and I are not unwelcome. Also, I was surprised by how many discreet inquiries I’ve received on joining the Cleansers. There may be more opportunities close to home for me to fulfill my duties than I’d supposed.

Tell Tuuri her hot mash recipe went over splendidly. Marta and I felt better after eating it than in a long time. Of course, the cook turned her nose up at it; it seems even the servants on Sollerön are snobs. Oddly enough, though, the teens are just a hair less idiotic, which helps.

Obviously going to Finland now is out of the question, but I think that once Aku reaches a certain age, showing him another nation, with its different ways of life and all, might be a very good thing for him. Perhaps when he’s eight or ten?

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström


	5. Part V

Year 110, Summer

Lalli,

Well, I can say definitively that the second time around is decidedly easier, at least so far. With Aku, all of his problems and odd exploits (we’re _still_ not sure how he escaped the Radiator Incident unscathed) came as a surprise, but after dealing with unexpected happenings for three years now, we’re a bit better at it. Of course, the idiot teens are still idiots, so we must still be ready for a panicked call for help at most any time that we’re away.

I am getting soft in my old age (ha, ha, ha): we have named the new arrival Stig Esko Reynir; and yes, his hair is both thick and red already. We suspect a recessive gene set has surfaced, as Marta has produced a pre-Rash photo of the Esko we named him after, one of her kin who resembles our little one quite startlingly. Also, Ulf Västerström had red hair before it went white, so there’s that. My more asinine and crude work associates have ribbed me about paternity tests until I offered to collect some blood samples from them, but without the benefit of a needle. That “joke” has ceased making the rounds.

Aku looks at Esko rather suspiciously sometimes, as though he can’t quite figure out where this ruddy, noisy little interloper came from or why his perfect kingdom has been thrown into such disorder. Eventually, though, I’m sure they’ll become partners in crime, and I dread that day.

Tell Onni I have taken his warnings under advisement, though, frankly, Marta is dubious. I reminded her that Onni had the raising of you and Tuuri for rather more than half your lives, so his experience must be worth something.

Tell Tuuri I know of a publisher here who might be interested in publishing her stories, if she is.

Tell yourself (ha ha ha) to keep writing, and to keep safe. Tuuri mentioned your recent exploit in her last letter, and while you’ll probably say that it had to be done, you should still be more careful while doing it. I’ve seen you do it, so I know you can.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström

*  
Year 113, Summer

Lalli,

With all the other signs of summer in Mora came the latest, and largest yet, addition to our family: Ulf Eino Mikkel, the last demanded by his size: 10 pounds, 11 ounces!

Little Mikkel is fine, but Marta frightened me badly. This was far and away her most difficult pregnancy, and she hasn’t nearly recovered so well as even after Aku’s birth. I think the doctors have warned her that Little Mikkel should be the last, and I intend to take certain steps to ensure that.

Aku and Esko have been in great anticipation over Little Mikkel’s arrival, much to our concern. Those two get in enough trouble already, and not nearly all at Aku’s prompting. I swear, they will turn my hair white if they get Little Mikkel into their troublesome mode.

Stay safe on your moonlit treks, my friend, and write again soon.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström

*

Year 117, Spring

Lalli,

Spring has returned to Sollerön with beauty and new life, as it always does. I cannot quite comprehend how it can be that Marta is no longer here to share it with me. A thousand times a day, it seems, I’ll turn to share something with her, but she has gone.

The ceremony was moving, with many friends of Marta’s remembering her past kindnesses. I was supposed to speak, but I couldn’t, not even one word past, “Thank you all”. I make speeches for a living. I once gave five separate speeches in twelve hours, and _I couldn’t say a word at my own **wife’s** ~~fun~~ ceremony._

I worry most about our boys. They are so young to be motherless (though I know such a loss is never easy). She so wanted a girl, but she was wonderful with the boys, and it’s hard to watch them trying to pretend everything’s all right--for _my_ sake, if you can believe it. It’s comical, touching and heartbreaking all at once.

Your letters and Tuuri’s have been of much comfort; I do not know what I would do without your wise but spare words, and Tuuri’s tales are as big a hit with the boys as they were with the Cleansers.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström

*  
Year 118, Spring

Lalli,

By the time you get this, I will have reached the Kristinehamn front and rejoined my unit, though rather more highly placed than I’m quite comfortable with. Things are so bad--they’re already calling this “the Year of the Trolls”--that I’ve been put in charge of that part of the fight!

I’m scared, Lalli.

This is not fear of death, but of getting people killed in my stead. I’ve been behind a desk, a podium or a camera for the last twelve years, and now I’m in command of an entire sector?

Whatever my doubts, I am still a Cleanser, though. I must obey those in authority over me to the best of my ability, and pray that that best will be good enough.

You have been a great friend to me through all these years, Lalli. Just in case, I wanted you to know that.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström


	6. Part VI

Year 118, Early Summer

Lalli,

Well, I’m still alive, though only by dint of constant, unremitting toil on my part. The tale of woe I have to tell is very nearly unfathomable to me, and I am living in it every day!

Apparently, the Karlstad Expedition nearly destroyed the Cleansers. After that disaster, the new recruit training cycle was dropped from two years to one, and then to six months. Now, I’m commanding children with less than three months of training under their belts!

Of course, this didn’t matter while the core of more experienced, old-time Cleansers was still around to finish the training in the field, but attrition from accidents, illness, aging out and the repeated decapitation strikes by the grosslings have whittled them away. I’m one of a handful in my whole sector, at most, out of over two hundred.

Obviously, my first priority has been to attempt to recreate the Cleanser training that I went through, only under fire _and_ adding in what our trek through Denmark taught me, and the lessons of Karlstad. Obviously, I have not been completely successful in my short tenure as commander here in Kristinehamn, but with daily losses dropping, I flatter (or perhaps console) myself with having had _some_ measure of success.

Or perhaps my second priority, rectifying the insane strategies of High Command into something more feasible for my forces to accomplish, is bearing fruit. I “get away” with this by informing High Command that the goals are unchanged, but that I’ve had to adjust the timelines in which they’re accomplished; this has the virtue of being true, for once I’m satisfied with a unit’s competence, I can give it increasingly difficult assignments and know the unit will not only carry them out, but learn from them, until they’re “working wonders”; that is, doing things the old-time Cleansers saw as routine.

There is so much still to be done, and I’m painfully aware that any of the older guard, were they around, would be able to get it done both faster and better, but I am the one who must accomplish it.

Stay strong and stay safe, my friend, as I attempt to do likewise with my command.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström

*  
Year 118, Late Summer

Lalli,

Well, Kristinehamn is safe, and _of course_ the idiots at High Command want us to press right back on to Karlstad “and beyond”. It is as though the last “Karlstad Expedition” never happened in their minds. The grosslings will obviously be expecting us to capitalize on our victory by advancing, and stretching our lines all the way to Karlstad would be practically asking them to cut us off and destroy us.

On the other hand, perhaps we can use the grosslings’ expectations against them in some way. A force in Kastrup would be practically begging for its own destruction, unless... This needs further consideration, but I’ll put it to you like this: the grosslings love setting ambushes; will they enjoy being the target of one quite as much?

Stay swift and stay safe, my friend, and write me back soon to let me know how insane I am.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström


	7. Part VII

Year 118, Early Fall

Lalli,

Well, my crazy plan seems to have worked better than I’d hoped.

Inspired by Mikkel’s description of the Battle of Kastrup, I had a huge force of Cleansers enter Karlstad, making as much noise as they could. Then, most of them stealthily pulled out of the city; the only ones who stayed were garrisoning my old islet redoubt, continuing to make as much noise as possible. Naturally, I was with the garrison; I was not going to send good Cleansers somewhere I wouldn’t lead them.

As soon as the trolls made their move, the forces that had pulled out of the town formed a cordon of fire that completely surrounded Karlstad. Slowly, the Cleansers tightened this circle of death until the trolls which were left could only either try to storm the fort, which was secure enough that no such attack could succeed, or try to break through the fire curtain.

Suffice it to say, the troll threat to the region is crippled, if not eliminated, and we have returned safely to the Kristinehamn lines. If all goes well, we will return to Karlstad in a few years, after we’ve progressed enough that it isn’t such a salient.

Many of my aides are showing the right stuff for a new generation of Cleanser leadership to emerge, which relieves me no end. After this is all over, I will be able to hand them the reins without qualm. None of the old guard are left, of course; that’s why I was placed in command to begin with.

I’m glad to hear that you’re keeping the neighborhood trolls well at bay yourselves.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström

*  
Year 118, Late Fall

Lalli,

I see by your latest letter that you have heard about Sigrun. I myself heard about it mere hours before receiving your letter. I cannot call it much of a shock, though; too many friends have been taken from me this year for another to surprise me. But it is still a blow. Now, we are five again, and we miss our sixth.

On how it happened: I always knew she wouldn’t go easily, but to take on five giants at once--and limp away! I hope she wasn’t in too much pain as she went; I’ve seen too many of my own go from belly wounds not to know how painful they can be.

I do not believe I can add anything more to that, so on to other things.

As the weather closes in, the greatly reduced mass of grosslings grow sluggish and sloppy, making fewer and fewer attacks. Winter is coming, and they want the safety of a nest to shelter in. Before the Karlstad battle, we were lucky if we only had to fend off three attacks per day per unit; now, they average one attack per day on every fifth or sixth unit.

The boys have written letters that speak of their ignorance and that of the public at large. They seem to see me as some great Colossus of war that only needs to look at a troll to vanquish it. Read that line again whenever you need a good laugh, and keep writing yourself.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström


	8. Part VIII

Year 218, Winter

Herr Lalli E. A. M. Västerström,  
Västerström House  
Östersund

Herr Västerström,

It has come to our attention that certain personal papers of your revered ancestor, Emil Västerström, have recently been unearthed at the Mora-Sollerön house he occupied for many years. If this is true, and considering the forthcoming centennial of the Kristinehamn-Karlstad Triumphs, Förlaget Harlequin AB, the oldest and largest publisher in Sweden, would be honored if you, as head of the House of Västerström, would be so gracious as to permit us to publish these newly discovered papers.

I hope you will agree that the presses of Förlaget Harlequin AB have not been unjust to the House of Västerström in the past, considering the seven biographies of Aukusti Västerström, the four of Emil Västerström, the Silent World Expedition histories, and the recent _House Västerström: Through Struggle to Triumph,_ recounting an overview of your family from the Year Zero to the present, all published over the last century by Förlaget Harlequin AB, and all acclaimed by historians and the general Swedish public. We feel this body of work speaks for itself on how your revered ancestor’s papers will be treated should you grant us leave to publish them.

Of course, to one of your standing, fiscal considerations are trifling affairs, but please be aware that, in anticipation of the massive sales that books about your House always yield, Förlaget Harlequin AB are prepared to remit [FIGURE OBSCURED] kronor to any recipient you may direct. I had heard that the Society for Aid to the Kin of Fallen Cleansers, a most noble organization and favored by your House for many years, has recently been plagued by a dearth of donations.

Please give the matter your utmost consideration and reply at your earliest convenience.

Yours Most Respectfully,  
Sven Haakonsen,  
Managing Director,  
Förlaget Harlequin AB  
Mora-Sollerön

*  
Year 218, Spring

Sven Haakonsen,  
Managing Director,  
Förlaget Harlequin AB  
Mora-Sollerön

Herr Haakonsen,

Firstly, I apologize for the delay in answering your most flattering communication, but it was occasioned wholly by my need to consider fully and at length your surprising offer.

I must admit that my first impulse was to refuse: not from any disapprobation of your excellent company, which has given our House so many happy hours of reading your fiction lines, but because the discovery is yet so new as to make us want to keep it in our House, safe, as it were, until time has passed and the sensation died down. Yet your point about assisting the Society carried the day, first with my wife and then with me.

The papers that were discovered are the recorded correspondence between Emil Västerström and his close friend and crew-mate on the Silent World Expedition, Lalli Hotakainen, over the course of fifty years or so. For this first volume, we shall release certain of my ancestor’s letters, with the balance held for future publication. If your company desires to publish the entire correspondence (which makes for fascinating reading, in my opinion), you must also gain permission from whatever heirs of the Hotakainens that there are and present us with a copy of that permission. I trust this is acceptable to “the oldest and largest publisher in Sweden”, and I remain,

Yours Most Respectfully,  
Lalli Emil Aukusti Mikkel Västerström,  
Västerström House  
Östersund


	9. Part IX

Year 119, Winter

Lalli,

The thick blanket of snow covering all the land seems to want to consume any sound made around it, and so all is quiet in Sweden at last.

Now that we have time to breathe, it seems everyone in Sweden’s trying to out-do each other in doing “things” for me. It’s a strange feeling to know that you can request just about _anything_ and get it. I could get to like it too much by far, and so I will only request those things beneficial to the Cleansers: I shall restore the Cleanser training protocols, taking charge of the training organization myself and restaffing it with the superannuated or otherwise invalided--no able-bodied Cleanser will eschew the field, and the elders’ experience won’t be wasted as it currently is.

The damage done will probably take another full generation of Cleansers to fix, but it must be done. I have made good strides already, I think, and when I’ve restructured the training system to how it was before the High Command broke it, things should right themselves, however slowly it happens. Until then, however, I cannot in good conscience leave Sweden--I would not put it past the High Command to do something behind my back that they’d never dare were I present.

Tuuri’s last letter was certainly brimming with news: I hear you have an apprentice at last; that Onni has finally hung up his hood to be with his family; and that Tuuri herself is in danger of being shuffled off to a post reserved for the superannuated (which I think would be the death of her; her energy needs to be spent productively or it’ll fade).

Don’t forget to tell me all about this apprentice of yours when next you write; or is that some special taboo of the Finnish Mages? I’m sorry to press you if it is.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström

*  
Year 120, Summer

Lalli,

Well, it happened. The moment he turned 13, my Aku signed up to be a Cleanser.

This was not unexpected, as he’s been fascinated with them almost from birth, but, as a father, I wish he’d waited a year or two in order to be doubly sure. But Aku is not like Esko, my little skaldling, or like Little Mikkel, the budding dramatist, of all things! No, Aku is following his heart.

As the head of training for the Cleansers, this puts me in a bind, however, as to have the appearance of easing my son’s path while obstructing others would bring shame on us both. I have explained this thoroughly to Aku, and instructed my subordinates in writing that they must expect more from him in every area and sub-area of training than any other cadet. I hope he’ll forgive me someday for what these next two years must be for him.

I’m still somewhat annoyed with you for thinking I might be too fragile to bear your happiness after my loss, but don’t let that stop you writing me. I still want to know all about your Kerttu, and whether you are planning a family of your own. I can say from experience that to have a child of your own is at once the greatest joy and the greatest pain possible, as my prior writings may have already made clear to you.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström


	10. Part X

Year 124, Spring

Lalli,

Both I and my family have come through this recent “pan-demic” without further loss, though that can scarcely comfort you. I keep thinking it over, seeing in my mind’s eye the gods looking down on our arrogant assuredness that, having survived the Rash, nothing less could strike us down, and watching their response, this outbreak of influenza.

I look at Tuuri’s last letter over and over, finding no hint in it that it would be the last ever. When the news came, I shut myself in my office and simply howled: for Tuuri, who braved the Silent World only to die in her own bed; for Onni, ever fearful of the Rash, but felled by yet an older enemy of Man; for Mikkel, who tended the sick and dying until he himself dropped; for Sigrun; and, yes, for Marta.

I look upon my own words above and despise their inadequacy. I would come to you, but they still haven’t lifted the travel bans here in Sweden.

I’m glad to hear most everyone under the age of 50 survived. It was that way here, as well, though the majority of our wisest and most venerable succumbed. Give all your surviving kin a big hug of condolence from me.

Esko has announced that he will be a doctor when he comes of age, as he desires to make the sick well.

They’re still letting letters through, so please keep writing. Enclosed is a translated letter from Reynir, who was in the habit of writing to Mikkel. Now that we three alone are left, he wants to chat more.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström

*  
Year 125, Winter

Lalli,

I’m a grandfather, twice over. How odd.

Apparently, Aku has been seeing this girl Hanna for some time, and when the Flu hit last winter, they decided to throw caution to the wind and marry, unwilling to waste time they might not have. So, of course, she got pregnant--with twins, no less!--and came through that and the delivery like a trooper, and only _then_ did they think to inform _me_ of all this.

Of course, I’ve been rooted here at the Cleanser Training Camp, while Aku has been heavily involved with the recent actions up in the far north, near Luleå and the Ironworks, but still, he could have _written_ , at the very least.

They have let me meet my grandchildren, though, and the two of them are so like Aku and Esko at that age that it’s uncanny. They have named the boy Mikkel Emil, and the girl Hanna Marta. Don’t worry; I’m sure your name will float around in the family pool of names for some time to come.

Did I mention Aku’s been promoted? They’ve made him a Captain already, after barely two cycles in the field! What madness is this?

Your last letter mentioned you’ve been having some stomach problems, so I’ve enclosed a copy of Tuuri’s hot mash recipe, in case you lost yours. It’s seriously the best stomach-soother that I’ve ever had. Take care of yourself.

Your Cleanser friend,  
Emil Västerström

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Forest, the Flames, and the Old, Old Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8726671) follows here.


	11. Part XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Forest, the Flames, and the Old, Old Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8726671) immediately precedes this.

Year 160, Early Spring

Herr Hotakainen,

It is with great regret that I announce the passing of Emil Västerström, my grandfather. It has fallen to me to handle/“wrap up” his remaining un-official correspondence. Your letter (which I have enclosed, unopened) reached us about a week after it happened.

If I may add a personal note, I would like to thank you for being Grandfather’s chief correspondent through his final years. I know for a fact that he always brightened considerably when he saw that there was a new letter from you in his mail.

Yours Most Respectfully,  
Emil Reynir Mikkel Lalli Västerström

*  
Year 160, Late Spring

Fröken Hotakainen,

I thank you for your kind words about my grandfather’s passing.

I was never permitted to read any of your father’s letters, nor any of my grandfather’s responses, though he would occasionally ask me if a certain word fit the role in a sentence that he intended for it. Sometimes, though, my father would tell me silly stories Grandfather had read to him from your Cousin Tuuri’s letters when he and my uncles were boys. The one that I remember best is the one about Onni and the Cursed Machine. I would very much enjoy learning more about your kin, if you would be so kind.

About my family: you have heard of my grandfather from your father, of course. My eldest uncle, Aku, has been called “the Swede Alexander”, and “Gustavus Adolphus Reborn”, as his Cleansing campaigns liberated the old Counties of Västernorrland, Gävleborg, and the eastern quarter of Västerbotten for Sweden between 130-135. My other uncle, Esko, is perhaps the most famous doctor in Sweden, having saved many hundreds of lives through treatments he invented or rediscovered. Most Swedes know my father’s voice (or, more properly, voices) better than most others, as he has been one of Mora Radio’s “Thousand Voices Men” since their inception.

My six brothers are all Skalds or Cleansers, aside from Ulf, the third youngest of us, who’s another of the “Thousand Voices Men”. As for myself, I am the youngest son of the youngest son of the man I was named for, whose un-official secretary I became when I left school, and there is not much else to say about me.

Yours Most Respectfully,  
Emil R.M.L. Västerström

*  
Year 160, Early Summer

Fröken Aino,

I heard a bird singing this morning, and I wondered, “What kind of birds live in and around Keuruu?” Of course, this set me to wondering about all the various Finn flora and (non-Beast) fauna, and I could hardly wait to ask you. I don’t know how I’ll survive the suspense of awaiting your response.

Here on the Isle of Sollerön, we have the ordinary complement of domestic stocks: poultry, pigs, cattle and horses, as well as dogs and the ubiquitous felines, one of whom is trying to sabotage this letter by demanding my immediate attentions. Thus, I must end.

Yours Most Respectfully,  
Emil R.M.L. Västerström

*  
Year 160, Late Summer

Aino,

Pursuant to your request, I have gathered all the “Lalli stuff”, as he used to refer to it, for your examination. As it is quite a substantial amount of... well, stuff, I propose to bring it to you at Keuruu at the beginning of Fall, if that is permissible.

I look forward to finally meeting you face to face.

Yours Most Respectfully,  
Emil R.M.L. Västerström

*  
Year 161, Winter

Emil,

Your mother and I hope you and your new bride (Aino, is it?) are doing well over in Keuruu; for ourselves, work is a bit slow as my voice is still recovering from the bad throat cold I had early in the year, but we do well enough aside from that.

Of course we do not disapprove (it’s not as if you were acting dishonorably by marrying her); we simply wish you’d waited a bit that we might meet your bride, and possibly her family, as I have always had a curiosity about the Hotakainens. On that note, we intend to take the first spring ship out to Keuruu for a visit. I know you dislike “being babied”, but we are your parents. When the gods bless you with children, you’ll understand.

Your story of how the two of you discovered that you share a birthday is amusing. Imagine, the youngest grandson of Emil Västerström and the only daughter of Lalli Hotakainen being born at practically the same time!

If you wish to make your life and home in Finland, instead of the recently liberated Swedish wildlands, we again will not object; we’ll merely request that you visit us at least annually, and let us visit you with the same frequency. No-one in the family wants another Siv Incident.

I remain, and ever shall be,  
Your Loving Father  
U.E. Mikkel Västerström


	12. Deleted Scene: the Proposal

Emil and Marta looked at each other and burst into laughter. _Somehow,_ they’d managed to keep still as, on the other side of their slightly ajar office door, that blowhard Blomfeld blustered his way through the most awkward, pompous, comically _bad_ proposal either of them had ever heard.

And the proposee had actually said _yes!_

But still, Marta and Emil had managed to wait until the happy couple had departed, still unaware of their audience, before looking at each other and _collapsing_ with mirth.

Once they had subsided to an occasional giggle, Emil said, “Well, should someone propose to you and make a mess of it, at least you can say you’ve heard worse now!”

Marta laughed again. "Yeah, even _you_ at your worst couldn't mess up _that_ badly."

Emil tilted his head back in mock arrogance. “My dear Marta, _I_ would never mess a proposal up at all…” He let his head lower “…because I’d keep it too simple for that.”

Marta raised her eyebrows sardonically. “Oh, really. The guy who once spent two hours answering a simple yes-or-no question is going to keep his proposal simple? _This_ I have to hear.”

“You think I couldn’t?” Emil shot back.

“I’m _sure_ you couldn’t. Go on; make like you’re proposing to me and we’ll see.”

Emil sighed, rolling his eyes. “This is not where I would choose to propose.”

Marta smirked. “Let me guess: candlelit dinner with romantic strings in the background and all that terribly cliched stuff that _never_ goes off right? Just spit it out, like you got so carried away that you couldn’t wait for ‘the perfect moment’, which never comes anyway.”

Emil sighed again. “Oh, very well. Marta Kiianmies, I love you like no other. Will you marry me and make me the happiest of men?”

“Absolutely!” And Marta threw herself into Emil's arms.

========================================

And here, by kind permission of the artist, SSSS Fan-Forumite **OrigamiOwl** , is her rendering of The Emil Recruiting Poster:


End file.
